


Guilty, the sentence

by kalinebogard



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vida de Will não está nada fácil. Desde o caso com Abigail Hobbs tudo parece fora de controle, mas o crime não para.</p><p>Uma nova série de assassinatos tem inicio e o empático colaborador do FBI começa a perder-se de si mesmo.</p><p>Porém existe uma tábua que pode ser sua salvação. Hannibal Lecter é o homem que estende a mão e parece querer tirar Will desse mar de destruição. (Hannigram)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte 01

**Author's Note:**

> Não foi betada. Eu hesitei um pouco em postar isso, por que não é o meu estilo. Queria ter treinado mais com histórias mais leve, principalmente oneshots, pra pegar bem o jeito dos co-protagonistas.
> 
> Mas quem escreve já deve ter sentido a situação: a idéia vem e... temos que digitar.
> 
> Então respire fundo e... boa leitura!
> 
> Vamos lá, Fannibals. Vamos tornar esse um grande fandom! ♥
> 
> PS: Não foi betada. Erros de digitação são totalmente culpa minha.

Guilty, the sentence  
Kaline Bogard

Parte 01

_Quantico, Virginia_

– Por isso quando o motivo é descoberto partes importantes do quebra-cabeças começam a se encaixar. Faz sentido o porquê da escolha das vítimas, forma das mortes e; principalmente, o estilo do assassino.

Will Graham discursava para a sala cheia de recrutas do FBI e possíveis trainees, os futuros profissionais mais brilhantes que a instituição podia conseguir. Mentes que pretendiam ficar a disposição da justiça para a solução de crimes assustadores, inimagináveis.

Mortes causadas por pessoas que Will conseguia ler e com as quais era capaz de estabelecer um laço empático como ninguém mais no mundo; e que lhe valia a pouco lisonjeira alcunha de ser tão insano quanto os homens que ajudava a caçar.

– Nessa série de crimes pegamos o suspeito pela sua necessidade de conexão. Stammets precisava ter ligação com algo, pois ele se sentia deslocado, desconectado. Sem um lugar no mundo – passou a imagem na tela e a foto seguinte era um corpo semi decomposto coberto por cogumelos e outros tipos de fungos. Uma imagem chocante.

Conforme sua aula continuava, Graham mantinha o tom de voz firme, mas um tanto apático. Sem paixão. Não que não gostasse do que fazia, ele gostava de dar aulas, de compartilhar seu conhecimento. Mas a docência o obrigava a um nível de socialização que o incomodava.

Tentara se convencer da inexistência da “socialização”; afinal, ele falava e eles o ouviam. Era uma via de mão única.

Inocente engano.

Os alunos não escutavam tão somente. Eles olhavam, assistiam, bebiam cada palavra ditada pelos lábios de Will. Era quase como se os alunos pudessem alimentar-se dele.

E havia a admiração, tão forte e inegável quanto uma terceira presença no auditório da FBI Academy. Aqueles jovens agentes o admiravam como se ele fosse uma espécie de celebridade no assunto.

Celebridade por pensar como um criminoso. Sintonizar-se com qualquer serial killer.

A admiração era o que mais incomodava Will. O rapaz não queria reconhecimento ou tietagem. Queria apenas ajudar a tornar um mundo um lugar melhor. Um lugar onde não existisse mais sofrimento para jovens como Abigail Hobbs...

Com um suspiro pesado Graham voltou a realidade. Percebeu que perdera o foco por quase um minuto, mergulhado em seus pensamentos enquanto a tela exibia uma foto do “jardim” de Eldon Stammets.

Os alunos apenas aguardavam, observando admirados aquele mestre excêntrico em seu brilhantismo, num silêncio absoluto.

Quando Will fez menção de abrir os lábios e retomar o fio da meada, dando prosseguimento à aula, notou uma silhueta aproximando-se da entrada do auditório. Um olhar de relance arrancou outro profundo suspiro do rapaz.

Era Jack Crawford.

A presença do agente especial só podia significar uma coisa: um crime hediondo acontecera. Sua presença era requisitada para fazer o que sabia de melhor. Pensar como o autor do assassinato.

Sem que fosse preciso dizer qualquer coisa os alunos começaram a recolher suas coisas. A aula acabara.

H&W

Black Rivers, Carolina do Norte

Will parou a frente da casa e observou. A construção era antiga e bem conservada. A movimentação dos policiais e técnicos forenses amassava consideravelmente a grama verde, mas era nítido o cuidado que os antigos proprietários tinham com o lugar.

Durante a viagem de poucas horas entre os estados vizinhos Crawford adiantou alguns detalhes do caso para que Will ficasse atualizado sobre o cenário que encontrariam.

Ao entrar na sala a mente do rapaz fechou-se e focou-se completamente na cena que se desenrolavam diante de seus olhos.

A sala principal estava razoavelmente arrumada, nada estava fora do lugar, não havia nenhum detalhe que poderia ser indício de uma briga ou tentativa de defesa por parte da vítima.

No centro do local, sobre o carpete estampado, estava um homem deitado de barriga para cima. Havia um corte tão profundo em sua garganta que quase decepara-lhe a cabeça. Do ferimento escorrera muito sangue, formando uma mancha sob o corpo. Além disso, seus braços descansavam em cima do tórax, terminando em tocos nos pulsos, pois as mãos pareciam ter sido retalhadas por algum objeto cortante a ponto de restar uma massa sanguinolenta no lugar onde deveriam estar os dedos. Era um homem alto e de constituição forte, cabelos ondulados grisalhos e sobrancelhas grossas.

– As mãos foram destruídas enquanto ele estava vivo – Zeller falou num tom cansado – Arrisco dizer isso por causa da coagulação. O sangue nos pulsos não é característico do pós morte.

– Cliff Doussett – Katz começou a explicar – Quarenta e sete anos, mecânico, casado. Tem um filho. A mulher e o garoto viajaram para Ohio, para uma entrevista na Universidade de Ohio. Eles já foram avisados e estão tentando voltar.

Jack, que estivera olhando expressão compenetrada de Will, percebeu que era hora de deixar que o rapaz fizesse o seu papel.

– Todos pra fora – o agente especial disse.

Ninguém questionou. Zeller e Katz, assim como os técnicos forenses, saíram silenciosamente da sala.

Então foi a vez de Crawford se retirar.

– Quando estiver pronto fale comigo, Will – pediu, numa forma de dizer que ele deveria usar o tempo necessário antes de chamá-lo de volta.

Graham balançou a cabeça de forma um tanto nervosa, evitando contato visual. Então respirou fundo e observou o rosto descolorado de Dousset. Fechou os olhos devagar. Apesar disso todo o cenário continuou gravado em sua mente. Quadro a quadro foi remontando os eventos em ordem decrescente. O sangue do carpete voltou todo para o corpo do morto, imediatamente em seguida o corte da garganta desapareceu, as mãos estavam inteiras novamente. O homem assassinado abriu os olhos e os fixou em Will por breves segundos, antes de se levantar e ficar de costas para o rapaz.

Graham caminhou poucos passos até chegar a janela e escondeu-se atrás das grandes cortinas azuis. Respirou fundo novamente, como se tentasse puxar um pouco de coragem com o ar. Ao invés disso, foi a própria essência do assassino que penetrou no corpo de Will.

Ele afastou a cortina lentamente.

– Eu já estava na casa, esperando por Doussett. Eu o conheço e sei de seus hábitos. Sei que ele estará sozinho em casa essa noite...

Enquanto se afasta Graham percebe que tem uma barra de ferro em suas mãos, não era muito grande, no entanto de peso maciço.

– Me aproximo devagar para não chamar atenção e acerto sua nuca sem você se dar conta do que está acontecendo – colocou suas palavras em prática atingindo a cabeça de Cliff Dousset, que caiu pesadamente no chão.

O rapaz caiu de joelhos ao lado do homem, a barra de ferro escapou de suas mãos e rolou silenciosa pelo carpete. O golpe fora forte o suficiente para tirar os sentidos da vítima. Se ele sobrevivesse talvez acabasse com um aneurisma.

– Tenho uma faca de caça. E é isso que eu uso para lhe ensinar uma lição – Will ajeita o homem na poisção correta, pois ele caíra de costas e arruma as mãos dele sobre seu tórax. Simula pegar uma faca do casaco e objeto realmente vem firmemente seguro em seus dedos.

Com uma violência que não lhe pertencia Will Graham acertou as mãos do dono da casa. O fio da faca é tão afiado que quase atravessa a carne por completo. O golpe se repete, de novo e de novo, até que tudo o que sobra é uma mistura de carne, sangue e ossos. Um cheiro desagradável paira pelo ar, espalhado pelos respingos de sangue que se espalham pelo carpete estampado, misturando-se com os desenhos coloridos.

– Eu quero lhe ensinar uma lição. Algo que você não esqueça – a faca parece pesar uma tonelada nas mãos do jovem de óculos – Mas eu sei que isso não é suficiente. Você não vai parar. Nunca vai aprender.

Ele engole em seco e encosta a lâmina na garganta de Cliff Doussett. Observa o rosto desfalecido sabendo que ele não acordaria, nem com a dor dos golpes. A barra de ferro fizera bem sua parte.

– Só tem uma forma de interromper isso. Só uma forma para fazê-lo aprender – mal termina a frase e Will usa toda a sua força para enterrar a faca de caça no pescoço do homem, abrindo um corte horizontal profundo.

Lentamente Graham fica de pé. Sangue pinga da ponta da faca, em uma quantidade irrisória se comparado à quantidade do líquido vermelho e denso, que sai pulsante aos borbotões do ferimento e se espalha pelo carpete. Dessa vez é impossível não notá-lo, o sangue não se mistura com os desenhos, mas os cobre numa poça escura e sinistra. Os óculos deslizam até a ponta do nariz, mas ele não se importa, tão absorto está em pensar como o assassino. A intuição grita lá no fundo a verdade que ele detesta encarar: foi a primeira vez daquele serial killer, não será a última.

– Observo o que fiz. Agora eu sei que você aprendeu sua lição e sei que estou pronto para ensinar outras pessoas – Will passa as costas da mão que ainda segura a faca pela testa, permeada de gotinhas de suor. Acaba se sujando com o sangue de Doussett – Eu sou Deus iniciando o julgamento. E esse é o meu estilo.

Continua...


	2. Parte II

Guilty, the sentence  
Kaline Bogard

Parte 02

 

_Black Rivers, Carolina do Norte_

Os técnicos e investigadores voltaram a cena do crime, quando Jack Crawford deu o aval. Então o homem voltou-se para Will, parado num canto, ignorando o quanto ele parecia exausto.

– Will...?

O rapaz levou os dedos ao topo do nariz e apertou com força, como se isso ajudasse a prevenir a dor que ameaça se instalar em sua cabeça.

– Debaixo do sofá, Jack. Ele deixou a barra cair, estava nervoso... foi a primeira vez que fez isso. Mas vai fazer de novo – Graham foi falando rápido, sem olhar na direção do investigador – Maldita dor de cabeça...

– Está aqui – Beverly, que se abaixara para investigar o sofá, ergueu-se com uma barra de ferro nas mãos. Examinou as extremidades cuidadosamente – Tem sangue numa das pontas. Talvez tenhamos impressões digitais...

– Não – Will soou seco sem olhar para ninguém na sala – Ele é metódico e usava luvas. A barra foi um erro que não irá se repetir.

– Ele vai matar de novo... – Jack respirou de forma ruidosa, repetindo algo que Will já tinha dito. Não havia trégua naquele trabalho.

– Esse assassino se vê como... – o rapaz de óculos gesticulou nervosamente tentando encontrar as palavras – É uma espécie de julgamento pra ele.

Mais do que isso até, o moreninho ruminou. Os pensamentos todos convergiam para a idéia de que o criminoso se via como uma espécie de deus, não apenas como um guerreiro.

– Julgamento? – Jack repetiu observando os técnicos que voltavam a analisar a cena do crime – Então ele vê a vítima como um transgressor.

Nesse ponto Brian Zeller aproximou-se de ambos.

– Antigamente ladrões eram punidos com amputações – falou pensativo – Em alguns lugares do Oriente Médio ainda são...

– Não – Will cortou de forma impaciente – É muito mais do que isso... é... Ele não é apenas um juiz. Ele acredita que é o juiz.

Brian e Jimmy se entreolharam, enquanto Jack e Beverly olhavam fixamente para Graham, notando a aparência que revelava algo além do cansaço. Crawford, no entanto, ignorou os indícios de que o rapaz não estava bem.

– Como assim “o” juiz, Will? Você quer dizer que esse cara se vê como se fosse...

– Deus – a voz de Graham traia sua irritação – Sim. O que ele fez aqui foi o julgamento final – terminou a frase tirando os óculos e passando uma mão pela face – Mas... Jack, preciso parar por aqui...

Sabia que estava chegando ao limite. Não vinha dormindo bem desde o caso com Hobbs. Essa noite mesmo fora regada a muitos pesadelos, presenteando Will com um sono alquebrado, pouco reparador. Depois disso havia ministrado aulas durante horas esgotantes.

Quando pensava que seu dia chegava ao fim... Jack o trouxera para o estado vizinho, para trabalhar em um novo assassinato.

Will sentia a exaustão cobrando seu preço.

Jack desviou os olhos para o corpo caído no chão. Sua ânsia em resolver o caso era grande a ponto de sentir a tentação de fazer Graham ficar um pouco mais, para debaterem sobre todos os aspectos possíveis do assassinato. Porém uma nova olhada para o rapaz o fez mudar de idéia.

– Tudo bem. Vou levá-lo a um hotel – então voltou-se ao trio de detetives que mais confiava e lhes lançou um olhar duro – Continuem por aqui. Quero esse lugar vasculhado centímetro por centímetro. E quando a família chegar me avisem. Vou conversar pessoalmente com eles.

– Deixa com a gente – a oriental sorriu suave para Jack. De alguma forma inexplicável tinha um sentimento protetor em relação a Will, como se ele fosse um tipo de irmão caçula, apesar de mal o conhecer. Essa sensação fazia com que Katz desejasse que ele fosse logo descansar e tirar aquela expressão do rosto – Podem ir tranqüilos.

Jack Crawford acenou a cabeça de leve e segurou o rapaz de óculos pelo braço, puxando-o para fora da sala. Os detetives do FBI concentraram-se no trabalho novamente. Will ajudava muito a desvendar os casos, mas precisavam de evidências. Tinham que encontrar qualquer coisa, mesmo uma prova circunstancial, para levar ao julgamento quando Graham fizesse sua mágica e os guiasse ao culpado.

Por que não restava mais duvida: aquele garoto conseguiria prender mais um. Apesar de pagar um preço cada vez mais alto para isso.

H&W

O hotel era como tantos outros. O FBI não esbanjava dinheiro com o conforto de seus agentes durante as investigações. Mas Will não exigia demais. Precisava de uma chuveirada e um travesseiro para encostar a cabeça latejante.

Realmente não podia reclamar do banho, pelo menos. A água quente e abundante caiu sobre seu corpo cansado e a sensação de relaxamento foi imediata. Por longos minutos apenas aproveitou o momento, tentando manter a mente vazia.

Ao terminar de se lavar vestiu um roupão branco e foi fuçar sua mochila, jogada num canto do quarto. Encontrou as aspirinas e jogou três na boca, voltando ao banheiro beber água direto da torneira. Aproveitou para molhar o rosto e a nuca, numa tentativa um tanto pueril de aliviar a pressão que sentia na cabeça.

Como não sentia fome, apesar de não ter comido nada depois do almoço, resolveu ir direto pra cama. Jogou-se no colchão de qualquer jeito, na pressa com que Jack o buscara nem tivera tempo de separar um pijama, coisa que acontecia com freqüência. Tinha que deixar uma mochila pronta para essas viagens surpresa. A única coisa que jamais esquecia eram as preciosas aspirinas. Preciosas e por vezes inúteis.

Revirou-se na cama. A dor não passava e, pra piorar, sua mente foi inundada por pensamentos, milhares deles. Desconexos, confusos, paradoxos.

O caso acontecido àquela tarde era o mais forte. Ele revivia a sensação de ser empático com o assassino. Os pensamentos de se ver como um deus. Como Deus... um pensamento extremamente cristão. Uma direção a se seguir nas investigações.

Ser poderoso. Julgar, condenar e aplicar a sentença.

Não era a primeira vez que a apologia surgia em sua mente. Invariavelmente lembrou-se da conversa que tivera após o termino do caso Hobbs. A conversa com Hannibal.

Hannibal.

Atualmente era o único capaz de fazer Will sentir-se melhor, minimamente livre, como se com ele encontrasse os fragmentos perdidos de sua verdadeira personalidade, perdida aos pouquinhos cada vez que precisava pensar como alguém que não era. Pedacinhos amputados dolorosamente, transformando Will em uma pessoa que mal reconhecia, que o assustava.

Mas quando estava com o psiquiatra e amigo... talvez, numa parábola infantil, Lecter fosse como um imã que atraia e unia suas peças espalhadas. Hannibal não o rotulava ou tentava encaixá-lo num padrão de normalidade impossível de ser alcançado pelo rapaz.

Hannibal apenas aceitava.

E essa aceitação fazia falta no momento delicado.

A dor de cabeça não deu trégua, assim como foi impossível se livrar dos pensamentos confusos. Apesar da babilônia de imagens e frases que mantinham a mente de Will desperta, um desejo se sobressaia a tudo mais, como a tábua de salvação a qual um náufrago desesperado se abraçava. Hannibal podia salvá-lo.

Hannibal era o único que podia salvá-lo.

H&W

No dia seguinte Jack Crawford passou cedo pelo quarto de Will e o encontrou pronto em expectativa. A aparência do moreninho era de quem tinha passado a noite em claro.

– Você está bem, Will?

– Usável, não se preocupe com isso... – ele respondeu meio amargo.

Jack não rebateu.

– O corpo está sendo analisado no IML. Vamos para lá depois que você tomar café.

– Não sinto fome – Will rebateu – Depois eu como alguma coisa.

O agente do FBI pensou em insistir, mas deixou pra lá. O rapaz não parecia no seu melhor humor e Crawford precisava dele focado no caso. Por isso preferiu não contrariar.

A viagem até o IML foi rápida. Jack deixou Will a par das poucas novas informações. A esposa e o filho de Doussett já estavam em um vôo e aterrissariam na Carolina do Norte ainda pela manhã.

Graham ouvia as informações enquanto observava a paisagem do lado de fora do carro. Sua cabeça dera uma trégua por volta das duas horas da manhã. Ele até conseguira tirar um cochilo, porém um pesadelo com Garrett Hobbs o despertara banhado em suor. Pesadelos cada vez mais constantes...

“Veja”, a imagem de Bobbs lhe dissera. E Will tentava compreender o que ele tinha que ver? O que seus olhos deixavam passar?

Então uma batida no vidro o despertou com um sobressalto. Percebeu, surpreso, que tinham chegado ao IML e Jack já tinha descido do carro e esperava do lado de fora, com uma expressão estranha na face.

Um tanto sem graça saiu do veículo e seguiu o agente até a sala onde estava sendo realizada a autópsia de Cliff Doussett. Zeller, Katz e Price já estavam lá.

– O corte na garganta foi a causa da morte. O golpe na cabeça fez um estrago e tanto, mas a perda de sangue decidiu o destino desse homem – Brian foi dizendo, enquanto apontava o corte com a mão enluvada e cheia de sangue.

Will afastou-se um pouco e foi encostar-se em um balcão de alumínio. Tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos de forma cansada. Havia a sombra de um pensamento atormentando sua mente, mas não conseguia decifrar o que era. Como a letra de uma melodia que escapa a memória, apesar de nos esforçarmos para recordar.

Jack pegou o prontuário do caso das mãos de Jimmy e começou a lê-lo, em busca de alguma informação complementar que desse a menor luz ao caso.

– Aposto que ele está envolvido em algum tipo de fraude – Price insistiu – Por isso foi punido. O simbolismo das mãos...

De alguma forma causou um nível de irritação em Will como ele poucas vezes sentira antes. Agitou uma mão nervosamente enquanto cortava a fala do agente federal.

– Não é a punição por roubo. Este não é o meu estilo – bradou um tanto exaltado, mas deu-se conta do que dissera. Acabou afastando-se do balcão e caminhando alguns passos para mais perto da porta. Quando voltou a falar seu tom era mais controlado – Não é o estilo dele. O assassino se vê como o juiz que pode executar a sentença. Num pensamento ortodoxo cristão esse juiz é Deus...

Beverly respirou fundo, preocupada não apenas com a tensão dentro da sala, mas também com a maneira que Will se comportava. Talvez sua mente estivesse passando de algum limite.

– Deus pune os roubos também, não é? – ela perguntou suave.

– Mas não aqui... – Graham balançou a cabeça, fixando os olhos em algum ponto do piso branco – Não se encaixa...

– O que se encaixa então? – Jack interrogou de forma firme, mas tentando não soar agressivo – O que está deixando escapar, Will?

O moreninho rangeu os dentes e passou uma mão pelo cabelo nervosamente. Idéias minúsculas voavam por sua cabeça como grãos de areia numa tempestade desértica. Fragmentos das sensações da noite anterior colidiam, deixando tudo ainda mais confuso. Não conseguir apanhá-las era desesperador, todas escapando por entre seus dedos trêmulos. Exceto por um grãozinho que enroscou-se em sua mente...

O consultor especial do FBI lutou para tentar organizar as idéias, e esse esforço foi visível em sua expressão facial conturbada. Surpreendentemente logo em seguida o rapaz relaxou e sua postura corporal saiu da defensiva. Ele olhou brevemente para Jack antes de voltar os olhos claros para a vítima deitada na mesa de autopsia.

– Raiva – ele disse num tom apático – Doussett não era ladrão. Ele... tinha problema com controlar a raiva. Deve... bater na esposa e no filho. Talvez tenham algo contra ele na delegacia.

Crawford entendeu que aquilo era Will sendo empático com a vítima, não com o assassino. O garoto era capaz de sintonizar-se com o ponto de vista de qualquer pessoa, não apenas com criminosos. Talento útil, mas assustador.

– Katz, verifique isso na Central.

A oriental relutou por breves segundos, hesitante em deixar Will naquele estado, visivelmente abalado. Mas acabou obedecendo a ordem.

– Faz sentido – Price entrou na conversa – Deus um dia vai julgar a humanidade, de acordo com a bíblia. Ira é um dos pecados mortais.

– Foi bem mortal nesse caso – Will voltou a ficar inquieto – Pode esperar mais seis assassinatos, Jack. O propósito dele é julgar pessoas que ele sabe que não vão conseguir mudar. Ele conhece as vitimas intimamente... planejou tudo meticulosamente. Talvez não cometa outro erro como derrubar a barra de ferro.

– Que não tinha impressões digitais – Jimmy informou. Já estava acostumado com o jeito de Graham, por isso não se incomodava tanto com os rompantes do moreninho.

– “Deus” começou com os julgamentos. E ele não vai parar até terminar.

– Ou até que nós o paremos. O que mais tem para nos dizer, Wiil?

O rapaz olhou surpreso para o agente do FBI.

– Nada. Isso foi tudo que me veio.

Jack não pareceu satisfeito. Notara que sob pressão o moreninho era capaz de elaborações e insights fantásticos. Resolveu insistir dessa vez.

– Vamos lá, Will. Olhe para todos os ângulos. O que você não esta vendo?

A pergunta desconcertou o rapaz. Ele recuou um passo. O que ele não estava vendo? O que ele não estava vendo?!

De repente a questão não ecoava mais solta em sua mente. Havia uma voz sussurrante perguntando a mesma coisa. Graham olhou para o fundo da sala. O cadáver de Doussett sentara-se sobre a mesa, mas já não era mais Cliff. Era o corpo de Jacob Hobbs, olhando para ele com seus olhos mortos e inexpressivos, a garganta cortada minava borbotões de sangue quente.

“ Veja. Você tem que ver...”, sussurrava aquilo sem mover os lábios.

Will sentiu a face ficar lívida e o coração disparar. Tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi escapar da sala; deixando Jack, Jimmy e Brian perplexos para trás.

O rapaz precisava falar com Hannibal. Precisava ouvir a sua voz, ou achava que iria enlouquecer!

continua...


	3. Parte III

Guilty, the sentence  
Kaline Bogard

Parte 03

 

_Black Rivers, Carolina do Norte_

Will Graham caminhou as cegas pelo corredor do necrotério até o saguão de entrada, onde havia um telefone público. O atendente parou de ler a revista de fofocas, mas logo retomou a leitura. Não era a primeira vez que via um oficial passando mal depois de alguns minutos dentro da sala de autópsia. Imaginou que aquele era o caso do jovem rapaz de óculos.

Ignorando os pensamentos do funcionário do local, Will tateou os bolsos atrás de algumas moedas. Não achou nenhum trocado, por isso tirou o fone do gancho e pediu uma ligação a cobrar para o consultório de Hannibal em Baltimore, Maryland.

A ligação foi aceita. No entanto ouvir a voz do psiquiatra soando através de todos os quilômetros que separavam os dois estados pareceu devolver a razão a Will e ele percebeu a loucura que cometia.

Nem bem o Dr. Lecter disse “Alô” e o rapaz de óculos bateu o telefone no gancho e encerrou a chamada. Passou a mão no rosto e observou ao redor até perceber um jogo de bancos de espera e se dirigiu para lá.

Assim que se sentou e ergueu a cabeça respirando fundo ouviu a voz do funcionário chamando-o de volta a realidade ao seu redor.

– Quer um pouco de água? Ajuda com o mal estar...

– Não – Will respondeu seco, passando a mão pela testa. Voltou a erguer a cabeça até encostá-la na parede e tentou retomar o controle sobre si próprio.

Aquelas alucinações com Jacob Hobbs estavam cada vez mais reais. Surgiam em momentos diversos e inapropriados. Não podia continuar enganando-se por mais tempo. Aquele era um sintoma. E não era o único, ou o mais grave. Além de alucinar Will sabia que estava dissociando a realidade. Lecter já percebera isso e tentava sutilmente abordar o assunto, mas o rapaz não estava pronto para encarar sua situação e recusara-se a dar prosseguimento.

Antes que pudesse continuar com a reflexão sentiu o banco ao seu lado afundar-se, quando alguém se sentou. Sabia quem era antes mesmo de ouvir-lhe a voz.

– Will...?

Respirou fundo enchendo-se de falsa coragem e abriu os olhos. Observou Jack Crawford brevemente antes de desviar as íris novamente e focá-las na parede do outro lado da sala.

– Está tudo sob controle.

– Sob controle, Will? Não foi bem o que me pareceu.

– Eu só...

– Tem algo que eu precise saber? – perguntou cortando as explicações do rapaz – Algo que pode afetar nossas investigações?

O moreninho balançou a cabeça dizendo que não. Foi incapaz de pronunciar qualquer coisa, temendo que sua voz traísse sua insegurança. Ele não estava no controle e sabia disso.

– Muito bem. Vou levá-lo para comer alguma coisa.

– Não sinto fome – Will relutou. Queria continuar logo com as investigações, para então voltar para casa e para o único lugar em que se sentia seguro...

– Não perguntei se sente fome ou não. Você está num péssimo estado. Não pode alimentar-se apenas de aspirinas.

Graham desistiu de protestar. Talvez um gole de café não fosse assim tão ruim.

Jack percebeu sentimentos conflituosos passando pela mente do jovem sentado ao seu lado, que fazia questão de evitar contato visual. Pensou que ele parecia alguém a beira de um colapso, mas tal idéia logo foi afastada de sua mente. Presumir isso era similar a assumir que parte da culpa era sua. Ou a culpa por completo, afinal fora Jack quem o tirara da sala de aula. Assim como tirara Mirian Lass e o trágico desfecho da história era conhecido por todos...

Percebendo o fluxo perigoso dos próprios pensamentos Crawford meneou a cabeça e tratou de espantá-los. Forçou-se a focar na situação mais imediata.

Levaria Will para comer alguma coisa e o jovem se alimentaria, nem que tivesse que obrigá-lo. Depois disso poderiam continuar com as investigações.

H&W

Crawford aproximou-se do carro onde o jovem colaborador do FBI aguardava e observou a figura solitária sem poder evitar a familiar sensação de responsabilidade. A única diferença entre a situação atual e o passado era que, no caso de Lass tal sensação viera após tudo acontecer e terminar de forma tão trágica. Com Will sentia desde já.

Talvez isso trouxesse um desfecho diferente. Não. Com certeza o desfecho seria diferente.

E, além de tais preocupações, o agente especial do FBI tinha um assunto adverso a tratar com o rapaz sentado no banco do carona do automóvel, aguardando calmamente.

Com esse pensamento derradeiro Jack alcançou o próprio carro e entrou, sentando-se atrás do volante.

– Aqui está, Will – estendeu um copo grande de café com leite, que Will aceitou em silêncio, e uma caixa de donuts – Coma.

O rapaz pegou um dos grandes doces de sabor aleatório e mordeu. O recheio caprichado era de framboesa e o excesso de açúcar imediatamente trouxe um pouco de animo.

– Bom – ele falou simplista.

Jack sorriu de leve, como raramente fazia, e aguardou que o outro comesse pelo menos um dos donuts, antes de limpar a garganta para voltar a um assunto delicado.

– Está tudo bem mesmo, Will?

– Tudo sob controle – ele afirmou com mais certeza dessa vez.

– Então posso saber por que o doutor Lecter ligou preocupado para o meu celular?

Ao ouvir aquilo Will paralisou-se no ato de levar o copo de café com leite aos lábios. Crawford, experiente em ler emoções humanas, notou a face de Graham ficar lívida pela surpresa, depois ruborizar-se.

– O quê? – indagou surpreso, olhando brevemente na direção do mais velho.

– Lecter me ligou. Disse que recebeu uma ligação deste estado, e ficou preocupado quando não conseguiu resposta de volta. Como ele sabe que você está aqui, ligou para saber notícias.

Graham não respondeu. Ao invés disso pegou um novo donuts da caixa sobre suas pernas e deu uma mordida generosa no confeito. Era recheio de chocolate. Um dos seus preferidos.

– Will...?

– Estou comendo, Jack – o rapaz respondeu irritadiço e com a boca cheia– Não era isso que você queria?

– Ah, muito conveniente, espertinho. Estamos no meio de uma investigação, preciso que esteja por inteiro nessa.

– Eu estou por inteiro. Foi um momento de... instabilidade. Apenas isso. Sabe como isso é complicado, Jack – o discurso de Graham diminuiu de intensidade quando percebeu que tinha, de certa forma, confessado uma verdade de sua condição.

– Não quero que passe do limite.

Nesse momento Will voltou os olhos para o agente especial do FBI e o encarou por um breve e intenso momento. Crawford viu uma gama indescritível de sentimentos refletidos naquelas íris claras. O instante fugaz se dissipou quando Will fugiu ao contato, desviando os olhos para a caixa de donuts que tinha sobre as pernas.

– Fazer o que eu faço é passar dos limites. Sempre.

Contra essa afirmação Crawford não tinha argumentos. Somente o rapaz ao seu lado teria condições de dizer como era ser tão empático e conseguir pensar exatamente como os piores assassinos imagináveis. Pensar como um monstro.

– Posso pedir para o doutor Hannibal vir para cá e dar assistência nas investigações, para assegurar sua segurança mental, Will.

– Nada pode assegurar isso – o consultor especial respondeu muito rápido. Estava prestes a continuar a frase, dizendo que apesar disso a presença de Lecter poderia ajudar e muito, porém o celular de Jack tocou, interrompendo a conversa.

– Alô...

Assim que o homem atendeu Will voltou a atenção para seu lanche. Deu um longo gole no café com leite, que estava morno àquela altura, enquanto terminava o donuts de chocolate. Captou fragmentos da conversa que ocorria em paralelo, sem realmente prestar atenção ou compreender.

Só quando Jack desligou o celular e respirou fundo, Will compreendeu que algo tinha acontecido. Crawford voltou-se para ele e revelou sem surpresa alguma:

– Você estava certo. Doussett foi acusado de agressão contra a esposa e o filho três vezes. Mas nas três ocasiões a senhora Doussett retirou a acusação. Os vizinhos ligaram para a Central em algumas ocasiões por causa das discussões violentas.

– Ele não era apenas violento. Era irado, mal podia se conter. Tinha uma... fúria dentro de si – Graham afirmou com certeza – Por isso foi escolhido.

– Katz e Price vão investigar a vizinhança e colher mais informações.

– O assassino não deixou nenhum rastro. A barra de ferro foi um descuido. Ela é velha e está oxidando, não foi comprada recentemente e não é rastreável. O único sangue na extremidade é de Dousset. Esse erro não irá se repetir, por que ele se sentirá mais confiante.

– Você quer dizer que estamos com as mãos amarradas?

– Não – o moreninho respondeu – Pode colocar seus agentes em campo. Mas temo que não conseguirão algo útil até...

– Até o próximo crime – Jack completou a frase.

Wil balançou a cabeça confirmando.

O agente especial puxou ar com um ruído, enquanto afundava-se no acento estofado do carro. Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo admitiria que não estava surpreendido.

Sua esperança era que se não se tratasse de um crime em série. Ao trazer Will ali, talvez, o jovem dissesse se tratar de um assassinato passional, quem sabe a esposa estivesse envolvida.

Mas não.

Não seria um caso isolado.

– Esse é o tipo de coisa que não se pode dizer a imprensa – Crawford afirmou num tom cansado. As vezes seu trabalho cobrava um preço muito alto.

– Sinto muito, Jack...

A voz de Will espantou o pessimismo de Jack. O homem era prático e tinha pensamentos ágeis. Ter Graham ao seu lado lhe conferia vantagens que nenhum outro agente do FBI, em cargo de comando ou não, possuía. Nem mesmo os que recorriam a consultoria com Bloom ou Heimlich. Graham o deixava um passo a frente, precisava admitir isso. Graças a Will podia se preparar para dar uma coletiva à Imprensa, sabia o que precisava tornar público e o que seria mantido em segredo. É. Will Graham trazia uma segurança da qual Jack não desejava abrir mão tão cedo.

Fato que não significava que iria expô-lo a nada mais do que o estritamente necessário.

– Não sinta. Não é culpa sua, Will. Termine de comer, vou te levar ao hotel para que arrume suas coisas. Estou te dispensando, volte para a Virginia e trabalhe no perfil desse assassino. Se acontecer de novo...

– Vai acontecer de novo – o moreninho cortou o discurso de Crawford.

O homem meneou a cabeça.

– Quando acontecer de novo você será convocado. Enquanto isso meus detetives continuam com a caça às evidencias. Qualquer nova informação será transmitida a você.

Will balançou a cabeça concordando. Normalmente não gostaria de ser deixado de lado em uma investigação. Mas, no caso atual, aquilo significava poder voltar para casa.

Significava voltar para Hannibal e para a segurança que apenas o psiquiatra podia lhe oferecer.

continua...


	4. Parte IV

Guilty, the sentence  
Kaline Bogard

Parte 04

 

_Wolf Trap, Virginia_

A sensação de voltar para casa não podia ser descrita. Apenas sentida. E era essa a impressão que acolheu Will assim que ele pôs os pés em casa e foi recebido pelos cães em festa. Seu lar, seu abrigo, seu refúgio.

Correspondeu ao carinho dos animaizinhos, devolvendo o agrado em igual proporção, apesar de estar exausto da viagem.

O primeiro pensamento foi descer do avião e rumar direto para Maryland. Mas a idéia era tão parecida com a imagem mental de uma adolesce apaixonada, que mudou os planos do jovem consultor.

Ao invés disso Will buscou a proteção de seu lar e não se arrependeu.

Pode começar a organizar os pensamentos, sentado no piso de madeira e cercado pelos calorosos cães de rua. Organizar, é claro, apenas a ponta do iceberg que despontava do mar de confusão que era sua mente.

E ele nem se referia ao caso para o qual fora chamado. O foco estava na sua relação com Hannibal, totalmente fora dos padrões. Graham sabia que eles eram muito mais do que paciente e psiquiatra. Assim como sabia que tinham passado do nível de meros amigos há muito tempo.

O passo para fora do limite fora dado, mas ainda não totalmente concretizado. Estavam em um estágio que o rapaz não conseguia identificar. Seria tolo se negasse a dependência que sentia, como se ficasse totalmente perdido sem a presença de Hannibal. Mais do que isso até. Ficava perdido, cego, confuso... 

Confuso...

Essa era a palavra chave do relacionamento deles.

Talvez fosse bom não ter ido direto para a casa do psiquiatra. Era a chance de dar uma pausa para a mente tentar raciocinar. Exercício que parecia cada vez mais difícil, pois o que dominava a mente do moreninho era apenas a imagem de Hannibal Lecter...

Irritado consigo mesmo, Will levantou-se e jogou a mochila num canto da sala, fazendo uma nota mental de arrumá-la de acordo depois, ou seja, repor os comprimidos para dor de cabeça e colocar pelo menos um bendito pijama.

Só então foi tomar um banho rápido para poder descansar, e, em seqüência, ir para o consultório de Hannibal.

Todavia seus modestos planos se frustraram. O banho não foi rápido, o banho nunca era rápido quando Will se perdia em pensamentos, quando tentava esvaziar a cabeça desses próprios pensamentos, pelo menos um instante, permitir que apenas o silêncio ficasse dentro e fora de seu corpo. Até que a sensação de estar se desfazendo e se misturando as gotas de água se tornasse insuportável e Graham desligasse o chuveiro, um tanto assustado.

E ele não conseguiu descansar, pois jogou-se na cama e relaxou, para então passar a noite inteira revirando-se sobre o colchão em meio a terríveis pesadelos dos quais acordava banhado em suor frio, com a camisa encharcada, juntamente com os lençóis.

Elementos confusos brincavam com a percepção do moreninho. Hobbs, Dousset, passagens da bíblia, a clinica de Hannibal, partes desconexas de suas experiências rompendo a barreira do reprimido, migalhas de pão deixadas por seu inconsciente que o guiavam através de caminhos tortuosos para o lado mais sombrio da própria mente. Ou da mente dos assassinos que era obrigado a desvendar.

Por que Will sabia que quando entrava na mente de um serial killer, ao voltar sempre trazia algo consigo. Algo que em determinado ponto já não conseguia separar dos conteúdos que eram realmente seus. Depois de certo tempo tudo parecia ser seu...

A noite insone lhe rendeu um estado de espírito terrível. De tal forma que não conseguiu sair de casa para ver Hannibal. O dia raiou e foi de encontro a Will que perambulava pelos cômodos da casa, incapaz de voltar a dormir. Incapaz de determinar se estava realmente acordado.

O que era real? O que era parte de um pesadelo?

O que era sua vida...?

E restava a ira, evidentemente.

Graham sabia que seu gênio era bravio, facilmente descontrolavel e irritadiço. Mas... a que ponto? Até onde eram traços de sua singular personalidade e não do caso de Cliff Dousset?

Will sentia que estava enlouquecendo. A esquizofrenia aparentava grudar em si e arrastá-lo para o fundo, pegajosa como as areias movediças de um fosso, sempre para o fundo. Inevitavelmente para o fundo.

Ele tinha aquela habilidade assustadora de ser empático com qualquer ser humano na face da Terra. Uma habilidade que podia ser linda, mas que se tornara assustadora; pois, toda vez que Will se colocava no lugar de outra pessoa e voltava a si mesmo já não podia se enganar sobre o que vinha absorvido consigo. Algo podre.

E não conseguia mais livrar-se disso.

H&W

Amanhecia o segundo dia após o retorno de Black Rivers e Will não saíra de seu refugio. Tinha a impressão de que se fosse ao encontro de Hannibal, em seu desespero por ser salvo, apenas deixaria evidente que ele estava pior. Que ele podia ficar pior. E como podia.

Graham deixara Hannibal aproximar-se de si como nenhuma outra pessoa antes. Mostrara partes de si que jamais mostrara a mais ninguém. E era consciente de que o psiquiatra podia enxergar qualquer coisa que tentasse esconder. Mesmo as partes sujas, que trouxera consigo daqueles assassinos e das quais não conseguia se libertar.

Hannibal sempre enxergava.

Evitar o confronto era apenas mais uma fuga covarde, por que ali com seus cachorros não havia partes ruins, por que os cães o amavam com devoção e Will fingia que nada acontecia de errado consigo.

Porém uma vez que a ponte fora criada, tornava-se uma via de mão dupla: o moreninho permitira que a ligação com Hannibal se concretizasse. Mesmo que evitasse ir a ele, nada impedia que ele viesse a si.

E foi o que aconteceu.

Sentiu-se idiota ao atender a porta de dar de cara com seu terapeuta-amigo-e-algo-mais com uma sacola plástica nas mãos.

– Olá Will – ele sorriu muito de leve – Vim ver como está.

– Estou bem. Pode ir embora agora – respondeu mal criado.

O sorriso discreto de Lecter sequer modificou-se. Ambos fitaram-se rapidamente, por que Will não agüentava manter o contato visual por muito tempo. Então o dono da casa se pôs de lado e permitiu que Hannibal entrasse em seu lar. Os cães fizeram uma festa, reconhecendo o homem que viera cuidar e trazer comida quando o amado dono estava fora. A festinha dos animais garantia certa tranqüilidade ao professor. Seus amigos aceitavam Lecter. Isso fazia dele amigo por tabela.

– Não precisava vir aqui. Eu estou bem.

– Eu estava preocupado – o mais velho revelou enquanto seguia para a cozinha com a refeição que preparara – Você não parecia bem quando me ligou da Carolina do Norte.

– Eu não parecia nada – o rapaz resmungou incomodado e envergonhado pelo telefonema a cobrar, indo pegar pratos e talheres – Não falei uma palavra sequer.

– Não seja tolo, Will. O silêncio revela mais do que qualquer palavra – Lecter falou num tom suave, distribuindo a comida sobre a mesa. A aparência era ótima. Esperou que o rapaz fosse rebater alguma coisa, mas Graham permaneceu quieto numa postura atípica – O que está acontecendo?

– Nada – respondeu muito rápido.

Lecter não insistiu seguir por esse caminho. Acomodou-se a mesa e serviu o dono da casa que sentava-se a sua frente.

– Coma, Will – esperou que o outro obedecesse para só então continuar a falar – Quer debater sobre a investigação?

– Não.

A negativa não abalou Hannibal. Ele conhecia seu jovem amigo. Já sabia como ele funcionava. Sob pressão direta Will era capaz de coisas impressionantes, mas a forma indireta trazia bons resultados também.

Tanto que o silêncio prolongado incomodou o professor a ponto de ele começar a falar sobre algo que não queria. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, algo impossível de resistir.

– Um assassino muito metódico – foi falando entre uma colherada e outra do delicioso guisado que Lecter trouxera – Ele seguiu um plano elaborado. Cometeu algumas falhas, mas... foi quase uma obra de arte.

– Você parece admirá-lo.

– Não seja ridículo – rebateu irritado – Por que eu admiraria um serial killer?

Hannibal parou de comer e olhou direto para seu jovem amigo que recusava-se a fitá-lo de volta.

– Você diz que é ridículo, Will. E pergunta o porquê, mas não disse que não o admira.

O outro ficou pensativo e passou a brincar com a comida.

– Eu não o admiro. É só que... ele é muito organizado...

Terminou a frase num tom mais baixo. Sim, o assassino agia conforme uma crença esquizofrênica de que era Deus iniciando um julgamento. Mas por baixo dessa loucura toda havia um método elaborado.

Tão contrário a si.

Por que tudo dentro de Will estava uma bagunça completa. Ele se sentia perdido, confuso... exceto por um detalhe em sua vida. Detalhe esse sentado bem na sua frente.

– Eu... eu... – gaguejou ainda sem encarar Hannibal. Queria dizer o quanto confiava no terapeuta. Quanta responsabilidade depositava sobre o homem, acreditando fielmente que ele seria uma tabua de salvação. Um ponto de firmeza em meio a miríade assustadora que se tornara sua mente: um mar de emoções, desejos, medos, anseios, descontrole. Um mar no qual se afogava perdido de si mesmo, por que pouco a pouco sentia como se sua essência se diluísse e se tornasse os grãos de areia em uma ampulheta, vazando pouco a pouco, todavia continuamente, sempre para baixo, sempre para o fundo.

Sempre para o fim...

– Will...? – Hannibal chamou, intrigado pela a maneira com que o rapaz caíra naquele silêncio reflexivo. Ele já vira algo semelhante na postura de outros pacientes. Era quase um rompimento com a realidade. O professor estava cada vez mais longe, mais inalcançável.

Uma pessoa normal já teria enlouquecido, mas não Will Graham. E isso era um dos motivos pelos quais Lecter o transformara em seu novo projeto pessoal. Limites. Ah, como desejava transpassá-los.

– Fale comigo, Will. No que está pensando?

– Em limites – Graham respondeu mostrando um grau surpreendente de sincronia com os pensamentos de Hannibal e foi ainda além – E em como esse assassino se parece com você...

continua...


	5. Parte V

Guilty, the sentence  
Kaline Bogard

Parte 05

 

_Wolf Trap, Virginia_

_– Fale comigo, Will. No que está pensando?_

_– Em limites – Graham respondeu mostrando um grau surpreendente de sincronia com os pensamentos de Hannibal e foi ainda além – E em como esse assassino se parece com você..._

\---

Lecter continuou em silêncio, esperando que seu jovem amigo explicasse a afirmação misteriosa. O rosto anguloso ainda dominado por uma máscara de indiferença encobrindo a curiosidade de entender as palavras hesitantes de Will.

– Isso está muito bom – o moreninho parara de brincar com a comida e terminava a última colherada – Você cozinha bem.

– Obrigado. Coma mais.

– Não – ele recostou-se na cadeira ficando de modo confortável, menos tenso. Os olhos continuavam dançando sobre os utensílios na mesa, sem nunca se fixar em nenhum por mais que meros segundos – Não se ofenda com o que eu disse.

– E o que você disse, Will?

– Que... que esse assassino se parece com você.

Hannibal depositou o talher em seu prato e pegou um guardanapo para limpar os lábios.

– O que em minha atitude lhe deixou com a impressão de que me ofendeu?

– Na verdade nada – o rapaz franziu as sobrancelhas – Mas você é um maldito terapeuta. É mais fácil falar com cães do que perceber o que você está pensando!

– Garanto que não me ofendeu. Mas eu gostaria de saber por que acha que ele é parecido comigo.

Pela primeira vez em algum tempo Graham se permitiu olhar o visitante nos olhos. Buscava alguma coisa nas íris profundas. Profundas demais, na verdade. Profundas a ponto de envolver Will de tal modo que ele sentia perder-se na imensidão daquele olhar. De querer se perder na premissa, caso permitisse se deixar levar sem medo.

Desviou o rosto sufocado pela sensação.

– Por tudo isso – fez um gesto rápido mostrando o jantar consumido – Ele é metódico, organizado, objetivo. Não há bagunça na vida dele.

– E você acha que eu sou assim? – um sorriso quase invisível contornou os lábios finos de Lecter.

– Olhe para você! – o rapaz exclamou – Você é quase obsessivo! Seus livros são organizados em ordem alfabética e suas canetas por tamanho! Não há espaço para bagunça em sua vida.

– Tudo o que você não é.

A afirmação fez Will balançar a cabeça com um aceno nervoso.

– Eu... eu não o admiro – o rapaz falou devagar – Talvez eu tenha... um pouco de inveja...

– Inveja? – Hannibal devolveu a pergunta em um tom de voz calculadamente surpreendido – Não combina com você.

– Eu sei... – o dono da casa levantou-se e começou a recolher os pratos sujos. Quando viu que o psiquiatra ia ajudá-lo, apressou-se em impedi-lo – Eu cuido disso, pode deixar.

Lecter apenas assentiu, seguindo o rapaz para a cozinha e sentando-se em uma das cadeiras para assistir enquanto Graham lavava as louças.

– Ultimamente muito do que eu faço não combina comigo. Não consigo explicar de um jeito que você entenda.

– Tente.

William virou a cabeça e olhou irritado para seu visitante.

– Já teve a sensação de se desmanchar? De perder partes importantes de você, como se fossem objetos esquecidos em um cômodo escuro? Já se sentiu como um cego tateando atrás dessas partes, por que precisa delas pra voltar a ser você mesmo, mas tudo o que encontra são peças do tamanho errado, por que não são partes verdadeiras da sua personalidade? E você prefere encaixá-las assim mesmo, por que o vazio de se perder é mais assustador e por que você sabe que se não encaixar alguma coisa “ali” logo não haverá mais nada para salvar... já teve essa sensação, doutor?

Hannibal olhou do rosto ofegante pelo discurso para a mão que segurava na borda da pia e pingava água e espuma no chão. Depois mirou as gotas de suor frio que faziam a fronte de Will brilhar umedecendo o cabelo encaracolado e, junto com toda a postura corporal, denunciavam a tensão que o rapaz sentia. Um disfarce pouco eficiente para o que havia por trás: o puro medo. Medo de passar de limites desconhecidos pelo limiar humano e voltar dessa fronteira com cada vez menos de si. Com tão pouco de si que um dia, simplesmente, não restaria nada com o que voltar...

– Não – respondeu sincero – Nunca tive essa sensação, Will.

O rapaz respirou fundo e ficou de costas, continuando a tarefa de lavar os pratos.

– Quando eu penso como um serial killer, eu tenho que parar de pensar como “eu”. E então... fragmento o que sou, para levar pequenas partes minhas e saber como voltar depois. Eu... tenho medo de deixar tudo o que sou para trás e esquecer de quem eu sou.

– Mas quando você volta e tenta remontar quem você é, acaba ligando partes desses serial killers, misturando um pouco de cada vez.

– É – respondeu simplista, mais calmo – É o que está acontecendo.

– Por isso me ligou da Carolina do Norte. Por que estava tão confuso que começou a perder o principio da realidade. Ligar para mim foi a forma que encontrou de conectar-se novamente ao real.

– Eu liguei para você... – Will falou baixo, mas num tom de voz que denotava puro sofrimento por ter que encarar aquelas coisas. Por que Hannibal Lecter conseguia lê-lo, compreendê-lo, aceitá-lo – Pra você...

Hannibal ficou em silêncio. Os olhos cravados nas costas tensas de seu jovem amigo, esperando que ele levasse o tempo necessário para continuar com suas dolorosas reflexões. Ser terapeuta significava ser forte o bastante para agüentar até mesmo a angustia sufocante imposta pelo silêncio. Nesses momentos as elaborações mais importantes tomavam proporções suficientes para serem encaradas e expostas em voz alta. Uma palavra fora de hora podia colocar tudo a perder.

Por isso Lecter continuou quieto e expectante.

– O que nós somos, Hannibal?

O psiquiatra respirou fundo e bem lentamente, antes de responder.

– O que você precisar que nós sejamos. Eu sou o que você precisa que eu seja, Will...

Fechando a torneira, Graham voltou-se para o visitante. Por um instante esqueceu de manter a máscara que o protegia, e mostrou-se verdadeiramente para Lecter. E o psiquiatra entendeu por que ele relutava tanto em olhar nos olhos de alguém: pelo receio de que as pessoas enxergassem a verdade dentro de si, de perceber que, no fundo, Will era apenas uma criança tentando ser forte. A fragilidade de cristal ficava evidente nos olhos claros torturados, e Lecter conseguia ver as fissuras maculando a superfície. Aquela criatura a sua frente já não era mais uma peça inteira e logo, muito em breve, desmoronaria.

– Eu preciso...

– Diga, Will.

– Eu preciso de uma certeza.

– Eu posso ser essa certeza. Sempre que passar dos limites basta olhar para trás. Você irá me ver e então saberá como voltar. Mas para isso tem que confiar em mim. Você confia em mim, Will?

A resposta veio sem hesitação.

– Confio.

A palavra dita com firmeza fez Lecter sorrir. Um sorriso pela vitória antecipada. Por que em sua complexidade e singularidade Will era um verdadeiro gênio e isso deixava o desafio mais perigoso, mais difícil. Uma mente tão brilhante se curvava ao seu desejo que capricho. Tolo e cego. Mas, ainda assim, impressionante. Por que o rapaz em sua sagacidade pegara de forma inconsciente uma pista fundamental.

“E em como esse assassino se parece com você...”

Se ele tivesse dito o contrário, ou seja, como Hannibal se parecia com o serial killer, não seria significativo. Mas não... Graham dissera a frase na ordem certa. Comparava um assassino secundário ao seu antecessor. Sem querer, com sua incrível capacidade empática, Will pegava fragmentos da verdade no ar. E, de forma inocente, juntava os fatos bem diante de si. Todavia estava próximo demais para que pudesse enxergar com clareza o que acontecia.

Por isso Hannibal teria que ser ainda mais cuidadoso. O que era um paradoxo, pois como ser mais cuidadoso quando tudo naquele rapaz o atraia, encantava e o deliciava? Nunca encontrara um “desafio” tão fascinante antes. O pensamento trouxe uma conexão que fez o terapeuta aumentar um pouco o sorriso.

– Engana-se sobre uma coisa, Will. Eu permito uma bagunça em minha vida – falou um tanto misterioso, notando que tinha toda a atenção do rapaz em si, para só então continuar – O seu cabelo.

O moreninho ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso com o que escutara e com todas as implicações carregadas naquela declaração simplória. Amaldiçoou-se por sentir o rosto esquentar e tratou de dar as costas para voltar a lavar as ultimas vasilhas.

– Meu cabelo não é uma bagunça – reclamou – Ele só... só tem personalidade forte.

– Claro, Will. Eu não gostaria mais dele se fosse diferente.

Graham não respondeu, mas a sensação que o dominou foi tão boa que ele sabia poder continuar ouvindo palavras como aquelas eternamente. Lecter lhe mostrava a importância que tinha para si, logo ele um homem sempre tão organizado em vida.

H&W

A mídia não fez grande estardalhaço do caso na Carolina do Norte. Mas isso com certeza mudaria com o segundo assassinato. Conversara bastante com Hannibal, durante aqueles dias, deixando-o a par de todo o caso, de suas percepções e conclusões. O terapeuta tinha uma escuta fantástica e acolhedora. Ouviu a tudo com atenção. Ajudava a elaboração do rapaz.

Will estava em casa, afastado das aulas por uma semana para descansar, sentado na varanda enquanto assistia os cães brincarem na área da frente, quando poeira erguendo-se no horizonte chamou sua atenção. Não ficou curioso por seu novo visitante.

Poucas pessoas iriam até ali sem convite. Podia contá-las nos dedos de uma mão, e ainda sobraria.

Logo reconheceu o automóvel de Jack Crawford. Isso significava apenas uma coisa...

Assim que estacionou, Jack desceu sem desligar o carro e caminhou até o jovem professor.

– Olá, Will.

– Olá, Jack.

– Temos um problema...

O professor balançou a cabeça concordando. Já intuía o que o agente do FBI iria dizer.

– O Juiz da Carolina do Norte? – usou o termo pelo qual os policiais se referiam ao assassino, que ainda não vazara para os meios de comunicação.

– Sim. Uma mulher dessa vez. O corpo foi encontrado pelos filhos. Pegue suas coisas, darei mais detalhes durante a viagem.

Will apenas balançou a cabeça e obedeceu. Pegou a mochila que ficara jogada no canto da sala desde que voltara de viagem, mais de uma semana antes, e seguiu para o carro de Crawford. Depois ligaria para Hannibal e pediria que ele desse uma olhada nos cães e na casa.

No momento a prioridade era saber mais detalhes do novo crime. O moreninho estava mais confiante e seguro. Se lembrava das palavras de seu terapeuta-amigo-e-algo-mais. Agora ele tinha um ponto forte. Um ponto para o qual podia olhar e usar como referência para voltar, sempre que cruzasse os limites e sentisse a realidade esvaindo-se por seus dedos.

Hannibal Lecter.

O único em quem verdadeiramente confiava.

continua...


	6. Parte VI

Guilty, the sentence  
Kaline Bogard

Parte 06

 

_Black Rivers, Carolina do Norte_

 

Will piscou com força uma, duas vezes. Na terceira, ao abrir os olhos o cenário estava diferente. Analisou a sala: um cômodo amplo e arejado, iluminado pela luz do sol que atravessava as cortinas de tecido branco transparente.

– Eu já estive nessa casa antes.

Os olhos claros foram de um ponto a outro procurando um lugar para se esconder. Mas logo ele desistiu.

– Não preciso me esconder. Sei que dessa vez a vítima não oferece perigo algum para os meus planos. Eu apenas espero.

Então a porta se abre e uma mulher entra. É loira, mais baixa que a média feminina norte americana, tem olhos claros e cabelos loiros ondulados. Ela estaca na sala, parecendo um pouco surpresa por ver Will ali, mas logo sorri indicando o sofá.

– Não é a primeira vez que faço isso. Entrar em sua casa sem convite. Me recuso a sentar. Não tenho pressa, por que sei que seus filhos estão na escola e seu marido está trabalhando. Tenho todo o tempo do mundo para fazer isso.

A loira movia os lábios falando e falando, mas nenhuma palavra era ouvida. Por que elas não eram destinadas aos ouvidos do jovem professor. E isso sua habilidade não o permitia descobrir. Não dessa forma.

– Escuto tudo o que tem a dizer, mas sei que é como veneno cuspido da boca de uma cobra. Você é como os outros: nunca irá mudar. O pecado corrói sua alma e só existe uma forma de salvá-la.

Uma barra de ferro aparece na mão do rapaz. Era menor do que a usada no primeiro caso e mais leve. Porém tão mortal quando a outra, se usada adequadamente.

– “Vai ficar tudo bem”, é o que eu digo e você acredita – Will viu a mulher sorrir aliviada e os olhos umedecerem com lágrimas leves – Esses olhos... esses malditos olhos. Eles são a culpa por você ser o que é. Só existe um jeito de lhe ensinar essa lição.

Will ergue a barra de ferro. Só então a mulher percebe que a levava nas mãos, tão absorta estava em falar e falar. Ou, mais provavelmente, por que isso é o tipo de coisa que nunca se espera que um homem como o assassino vá carregar.

Por breves segundos eles se encaram. O pânico expresso pelos olhos azuis extremamente claros de sua vítima fazem Will sorrir.

– Finalmente você entende o que vai acontecer. Mas não aceita seu destino – a mulher ergueu os braços para tentar se defender inutilmente. Graham move a mão com toda a força que é capaz de usar e acerta o cano de ferro na lateral da cabeça da loira fazendo-a virar o rosto e cair de barriga no chão.

A queda desajeitada faz com que a mulher esbarre na mesinha de telefone e derrube o móvel, com um barulho alto. Will olha a bagunça calmamente. Então se abaixa pondo-se de joelhos no chão e ajeita a mulher sem sentidos na posição correta, depois de colocar a barra de ferro aos seus pés, no tapete cor de areia.

– Não vou esquecer dessa vez – sussurra – Eu a ajeito para continuar o meu trabalho.

O jovem professor passa a mão, já vestida com uma luva cirúrgica pela face sem sentidos. Escorre sangue do local onde a barra de ferro acertou e abriu um pequeno corte. O líquido denso desliza pela fronte pálida e pinga lento no tapete.

– É uma visão que me deixa satisfeito. Minha missão está sendo cumprida. O julgamento começou. E os seus olhos... esses olhos...

Will coloca a mão no bolso da camisa e quando a tira traz consigo um afiado picador de gelo. Usa a mão esquerda para cobrir os lábios da mulher, para segurá-la caso acorde, apesar de ser uma possibilidade remota. A pancada na cabeça foi violenta, quase mortal.

– Esses malditos olhos são os responsáveis por você pecar – Ele ergue a mão direita e abaixa rapidamente, golpeando um dos olhos de sua vítima. Levanta a arma e a lâmina fina vem coberta de sangue, fluidos e algo mais que não importa o que é. Não realmente – Nunca vai se libertar. Eu sei.

E com essa certeza a cena se repete. Graham perfura ambos os globos oculares da mulher loira; não apenas uma, duas, várias vezes. Até que tudo o que reste seja dois buracos vazados fitando sinistramente o nada. O rosto pálido está coberto de sangue e líquido ocular, como uma maquiagem borrada de Halloween.

– Mas isso não é o bastante. O pecado está em você. Em sua essência. E é minha missão salvá-la por completo e enviá-la para o lugar em que merece estar. Para purgar seus crimes.

Agora em sua mão está a afiada faca. A mesma que usou com Dousset. A arma preparada para a salvação dessas pessoas. Sem qualquer hesitação Will encostou a faca no pescoço da loira, afinal aquela era a única maneira de fazê-la receber a redenção final. Colocou tanta pressão ao deslizá-la pela carne do pescoço que; como no primeiro assassinato, quase decapitou a vitima.

Sangue pulsou em grandes quantidades minando direto para o tapete cor de areia. O jovem professor respirou fundo e de forma lenta. Saiu da posição de joelhos e sentou-se a moda oriental vencido pelo peso e grandiosidade de sua nova missão cumprida. Há um propósito sublime e sagrado em todo aquele ritual.

Por enquanto só você sabe a verdade. Só você sabe quem realmente é.

– Eu sou Deus iniciando o julgamento – o rapaz disse num tom baixo, pegando uma das mãos da loira e colocando com cuidado sobre o tórax dela, imitando a pose de Dousset. Faz o mesmo com a outra mão – E esse é...

Então, para sua surpresa a mulher moveu o braço que tinha acabado de ajeitar e fechou os dedos no pulso de Will, prendendo-o num aperto de garras de ferro.

– Veja – ela disse. E seus dentes estavam sujos de sangue.

O rapaz sentiu o coração disparar, a boca ficou subitamente seca. Tentou puxar o braço e libertar-se em vão.

Num impulso a mulher sentou-se e virou o rosto para encarar Graham.

– Veja – repetiu.

O moreninho encarou aqueles olhos vazados, encarando o nada aterrorizador e escuro de algo absoluto. Tão absoluto e sem controle que o fez sentir minúsculo e desprotegido. Foi pego por aquela sensação de ser tragado para algo que não podia controlar. Desesperou-se.

Puxou o braço com força extra e conseguiu soltar-se dessa vez. Caiu sentado para trás e na luta de colocar-se numa melhor posição acabou esbarrando o pé na poça de sangue e sujando ainda mais o carpete.

Livre, levantou-se e correu para o canto da sala, perto da cortina. Fechou os olhos com força. Por um segundo não estava naquela sala. Mas onde estava? Não soube. Por um momento não era quem achava que era. E então... quem era? Também não soube.

Veja...

Colocou a mão, que em algum momento sujara de sangue e nem percebera, sobre a face, manchando não apenas o rosto, mas uma das lentes dos óculos. Não se importou.

Veja...

Ele não via. Não conseguia ver uma saída daquele lugar em que estava.

“Basta olhar para trás. Você irá me ver e então saberá como voltar.”

Hannibal.

Então ele sabia onde estava. E sabia quem era. O caminho de volta brilhou a sua frente, alquebrado e tortuoso, todavia perfeitamente perceptível.

E Will soube como regressar.

Abriu os olhos e deu de cara com Crawford parado muito próximo, fitando-o com preocupação acima de qualquer outra coisa.

– Você está bem, Will? O que aconteceu? Está nessa sala há quase uma hora. Tive que entrar...

O rapaz engoliu em seco sem acreditar. Parecia que estivera perdido por meros segundos, menos tempo do que levaria uma simples piscadela. Mas não. Ali estava Jack, declarando que quase uma hora se passara. Uma hora...

Graham até tentou responder, abriu a boca. Nenhum som escapou pelos lábios ressecados. Os olhos arderam, mas teve medo de fechá-los e ao abrir não estar mais ali e sim naquele lugar escuro e solitário, uma prisão em sua própria mente.

Com a experiência adquirida pelos casos investigados Crawford soube que não era o ponto para pressionar seu jovem consultor. Precisava dar-lhe uma pausa. 

– Respire, Will. Tire um tempo. Vou enviar o corpo para o IML, e ver como está a cena do crime. Fotografamos tudo o que foi possível antes. Não se preocupe.

Referia-se às pegadas que o moreninho deixara ao esbarrar um pé no sangue da vítima. Tudo o que o rapaz fez foi balançar a cabeça, incerto de ser capaz de encontrar a própria voz para rebater as preocupações de Jack. E, na verdade, nem o queria. Sabia que precisava de um tempo a mais para se reestruturar.

– Limpe o rosto – o agente ainda falou, referindo-se ao sangue e ao suor que se misturavam na face cansada de Graham – Vou deixar orientações com Katz, Zeller e Price e te levo para o hotel. Conversaremos lá.

Mais uma vez Will apenas balançou a cabeça silencioso. Os olhos verdes revelavam o cansaço e confusão que sentia, algo que beirava a exaustão. Mas não fez menção de sair do lugar.

Diante disso Jack fez questão de segurá-lo pelo braço e puxá-lo para fora em busca de algum local mais arejado para esperar que o agente do FBI colocasse tudo em ordem antes de partirem. Porém ao sentir o toque de Crawford, mesmo sobre a jaqueta marrom, Will arregalou os olhos e saltou, afastando-se até colar as costas na parede.

– Will? – o negro agiu com surpresa pela reação inesperada. Não era a primeira vez que fazia aquilo com o rapaz. Então por que ele agira assim?

Acuado, o professor mirou Jack sem se preocupar em evitar o contato visual. Os olhos claros arregalados revelavam choque, medo e; incrivelmente, asco.

– Não me toque – ele falou ofegante. Encarava para o homem do FBI, confuso com o que sentira. O toque parecia mais do que errado. Parecia sujo. Pecaminoso! – Oh!

Num arroubo Will entendeu tudo e a compreensão foi poderosa, roubando-lhe toda a firmeza das pernas. Como em câmera lenta deixou-se escorregar pela parede até sentar-se no chão, diante de um aterrado Jack Crawford.

– Will...?

– Eu entendo agora, Jack. Não sou eu... acho que... passei de qualquer limite e... eu... eu...

Fazia todo sentido do mundo. Aquela raiva que sentira durante a autopsia de Dousset, uma ira quase incontrolável. Então, na conversa com Hannibal percebera a inveja amarga que sentia pelo novo serial killer, por ele ser tão organizado e metódico...

Agora Crawford o tocara e Will sentira nojo, repúdio. O toque soara quase sexy, repleto de sensualidade e segundas intenções.

Ira. Inveja. Luxuria.

Graham tirou os óculos e passou as costas de uma mão pelos olhos, tentando expulsar as lágrimas que teimaram em acumular-se sem permissão. Will soube que não voltara por completo desse mergulho. Trouxera uma parte do assassino, que conseguia fazê-lo empático não apenas ao que acontecera, mas a certo nível de intenções futuras.

Algo que nunca acontecera antes.

– Will... – Crawford tentou chamar a atenção daquele jovem rapaz caído a sua frente, quebrado e tão desprotegido que o fazia se arrepender de tê-lo arrastado para o mundo que provavelmente não o devolveria inteiro – Fale comigo, garoto.

– Eu... estou perdido, Jack.

E nunca tinha sido tão sincero em sua vida antes.

Continua...


	7. Parte VII

Guilty, the sentence  
Kaline Bogard

Parte 07

 

_Black Rivers, Carolina do Norte_

 

O quarto estava escuro e silencioso ao abrir os olhos. Ele agradeceu por isso, na certeza de que um mínimo de luz faria sua cabeça explodir com o prelúdio da enxaqueca que se aproximava. A boca estava seca e amarga. Tossiu.

Virou-se sobre o colchão. Gotas de suor deslizaram pelo rosto pálido, nascendo nos cabelos ondulados e úmidos. Sentia como se dormisse a eras e, ainda assim, o corpo dolorido reclamava de exaustão.

Já se percebia mais como si próprio, como Will Graham. E envergonhava-se do comportamento do dia anterior. Melhor dizendo, do que podia lembrar-se de tudo o que passara.

Às vezes a memória falhar era uma benção.

Voltou a deitar-se de costas no colchão. Colocou um braço sobre a testa e esforçou-se para organizar suas lembranças.

Fora até a cena de homicídio. Remontara a cena do assassinato daquela loira, que Jack revelara se chamar Joyce Brannon. Tudo seguira mais ou menos o protocolo usual, até que Will se perdera no caminho de volta.

Então houvera a perturbadora cena com Crawford, quando o jovem professor compreendera seu comportamento anormal. Um de seus grandes temores se realizava aos poucos. Parecia ter, finalmente, passado de algum limite crucial.

Depois disso pouco se lembrava do que acontecera. Provavelmente Crawford providenciara para que voltasse em segurança ao hotel, onde se recordava bem de ter tomado uma dose dupla de remédio para dor de cabeça e algo que o ajudaria a dormir.

A combinação se mostrara eficiente. Dormira a noite inteira, sem um maldito pesadelo para alquebrar-lhe o repouso. E, ainda assim, sentia-se como se tivesse dado uma voltinha em um triturador...

Nesse momento o telefone na mesinha de cabeceira tocou. O som reverberou pela cabeça de Will com uma potencia assustadora. O rapaz chegou a encolher-se um pouco antes de esticar o braço e atender o chamado.

– Alô – a voz saiu estranha e com dificuldade – Sim. Estou bem, Jack. Estou usável, não se preocupe. Sim, eu entendo. Me dê dez minutos.

Respirou fundo e fez menção de colocar o fone no lugar. Hesitou por breves segundos, subitamente tomado por uma quase irresistível tentação de ligar para Hannibal. Mas não o fez.

De modo penoso saiu da cama e abriu as cortinas, permitindo que a luz finalmente invadisse o quarto. Não foi tão ruim quanto achou que seria. Uma breve olhada para fora lhe deu a certeza que era mais tarde do que pensava, e isso podia explicar por que seu corpo estava dolorido. Sentia-se assim quando passava do horário em que costumava levantar-se.

Praguejou e rumou para o banheiro, onde tomou um banho rápido e refrescante. Saiu com a toalha na cintura, pingando água no chão e caminhou até a mochila sobre uma cadeira, de onde tirou uma muda de roupa limpa. Aproveitou para pegar dois comprimidos contra dor de cabeça, apenas por precaução e voltou para o banheiro, onde engoliu as pílulas junto com água tomada direto da torneira.

Secou-se rapidamente e vestiu-se. Usou a toalha para tirar o excesso de água dos cabelos ondulados e nem se preocupou em penteá-los. Não ia adiantar muito, preferia que secassem ao natural e, como dizia Hannibal, ficassem uma bagunça.

Voltou para o quarto e permitiu que os olhos se perdessem através da janela do quarto. Os vidros estavam fechados, mas pouco se podia ver: o quarto ficava no sexto andar do hotel. Nem mesmo o céu era visível. Outros prédios ao redor garantiam que a paisagem fosse sem graça e puro concreto erguendo-se rumo às alturas.

Will respirou fundo.

Por um breve instante desejou desaparecer, poder ser como as gotas que pingaram de seu corpo rumo ao piso e evaporar com a temperatura abafada do quarto. Poder ser algo menos tortuoso e doloroso do que... aquilo que era atualmente.

Algo que se erguia dos fragmentos de outras “coisas”. Um pensamento de um serial killer aqui, a sensação de uma vítima ali. Pequenas fagulhas que somadas, mesmo que pouco a pouco, formavam uma chama. A chama que começara a consumi-lo. Pois essas pequeninas centelhas vinham no lugar de pequeninas características que deveriam ser as suas. E já não mais existiam.

Se continuasse dessa forma, um dia, Graham olharia no espelho e encararia um estranho. E um estranho do qual sentiria medo...

O som do telefone o trouxe de volta das reflexões sombrias. Não se preocupou em atendê-lo. Era Crawford dizendo que chegara. Com essa certeza em mente recolheu a carteira de cima da mesinha de cabeceira, respirou fundo tentando recuperar-se um pouco mais e saiu do quarto.

H&W

Jack estacionara o carro em frente ao hotel e aguardava paciente que o jovem consultor viesse ter com ele.

– Bom dia – o moreninho foi cumprimentando assim que entrou no automóvel e sentou-se no lado do carona.

– Bom dia, Will – o agente federal respondeu de volta, sondando-o com olhos de águia, certamente em busca de algum sinal de que algo estava errado.

O exame detalhado deixou Graham desconfortável, porém ele não reclamou. Sabia que seu comportamento questionável no dia anterior permitia que Crawford agisse assim legitimamente.

– Ontem eu... – começou a dizer sem jeito. Foi cortado.

– Não se justifique – o mais velho adivinhou do que se tratava – Eu esperava algo de você. O que fez ontem prova que foi muito além do esperado, Will. Temos que aproveitar isso...

A afirmação otimista e segura pegou o rapaz de surpresa. Resolveu por não insistir. Apenas travou o cinto e esperou que o outro desse a partida, porém antes disso Jack esticou-se para pegar algo no banco de trás, uma embalagem transparente com um grande copo em cima.

– Coma, Will.

O moreninho pegou a oferta sem reclamar. Não sentia fome, mas conhecia Crawford bem o bastante para saber que sua única opção era comer. Por isso engoliu o suspiro de resignação e pegou o sanduiche natural. Assim que começou a comer seu humor melhorou bastante. O lanche era bom e o café, que estava no copo, forte do jeito que gostava.

Jack observou por breves segundos, satisfeito em ser obedecido tão prontamente, algo não muito típico daquele jovem gênio. Então ligou o carro e deu a partida.

Fora sincero: Will estava num momento muito propício daquela investigação. Se ele realmente conseguia pensar um mínimo que fosse como o assassino, mas no futuro; então teriam uma vantagem e tanto.

Por esse trunfo seria capaz de qualquer coisa, inclusive forçar o rapaz ao seu lado a cruzar todo e qualquer limite.

H&W

O percurso até o IML demorou o suficiente para que Graham terminasse seu lanche, pois já se aproximava do meio dia e era um dos horários complicados no trânsito.

– Zeller deve ter começado a autopsia – Jack falou quando saltaram do carro. Durante o percurso deixara Will a par de certas coisas, como o impacto da nova morte sobre a imprensa. Dessa vez o caso gerara a polêmica digna de um grande caso. Duas mortes seguidas eram suficientes para começar a gerar uma onda de especulação.

Assassino em série.

Poucas coisas assustavam e fascinavam tanto a humanidade.

Agora a população estaria a par de que um novo serial killer fazia vitimas para a sua coleção. Pessoas que, aparentemente, não tinham nada de anormal. O próximo alvo poderia ser qualquer um.

Crawford sabia que precisavam pegar aquele criminoso o quanto antes. Ou teriam que lidar com uma onda de pânico que sempre seguia assassinatos em série.

Não tiveram qualquer dificuldade para entrar no prédio do governo e rumar para a sala onde a senhora Brannon seria examinada. Aliás, o corpo da loira assassinada já estava em uma bancada, com o agente Zeller terminando de fazer o corte em formato de Y para dar início à autópsia.

– Senhores... – cumprimentou Brian e Jimmy – O que tem a dizer?

– Beverly está na central terminando de colher o testemunho do marido. Confirmamos o álibi, ele estava trabalhando – o agente falou ao desligar a pequena serra.

Will cruzou os braços e ficou um passo atrás, enquanto Jack aproximava-se da mesa de procedimentos.

– Tem o cartão de ponto e testemunhas que o colocam na fábrica de cimento – Price completou a fala do colega – As crianças estavam na escola. Mas os garotos têm quatro e cinco anos. Não são suspeitos, evidentemente.

– Algo em comum entre as vítimas? – Crawford perguntou.

– Estamos confrontando os dados. Não há nada olhando por cima. Nenhum traço físico ou característica. Idades diferentes, histórico familiar aparentemente diferente. Exceto o modus operanti – Jimmy suspirou – Vamos oficializar, mas a causa da morte é hemorragia causada pelo trauma na jugular. O corte foi decisivo...

– Preciso analisar o conteúdo do estômago, mas arrisco um palpite de que o óbito se deu entre nove horas e meio dia.

– Nem o horário foi similar – Price passou a mão pela nuca tensa.

Jack meneou a cabeça e virou-se para o jovem que viera consigo.

– Will...?

Engoliu em seco ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado.

– O assassino conhecia a ambos. Não são vitimas aleatórias – afirmou fraco.

– Isso nós sabemos – Jack soou impaciente – É o tipo de crime premeditado que exige muita preparação antes. O criminoso deve ter observado por dias, talvez semanas...

– Não – Will cortou a frase e começou a andar pela sala, observando distraído os aparelhos cirúrgicos sobre o balcão – Você não me entendeu, Jack. O assassino conhecia as vítimas. Não de observações sistemáticas, mas de interação, convívio social.

– O assassino é um ponto em comum entre Brannon e Dousset.

Graham parou de andar em frente uma bandeja com diversos bisturis. Ficou observando uma longa agulha utilizada para dar pontos.

– Ele sabe sobre segredos íntimos. Sabia dos acessos de raiva de Dousset. De alguma forma sabia de atos que Joyce Brannon cometia e que julgava como “invejosos”. Por isso destruiu-lhe os olhos...

– O que os olhos não vêem... – Brian recitou. As mãos protegidas por luvas de borracha trabalhavam no interior da mulher, colhendo amostras, sujando-se de sangue morto. Um cheiro leve e nauseabundo se sobrepôs ao odor de produto de limpeza. O aroma da morte.

Will piscou e desviou os olhos para um ponto qualquer da parede branca. Relanceou o que Zeller fazia com o corpo sem vida, com suas mãos manchadas de vermelho desaparecendo dentro da incisão, quase um paralelo com...

– Ele conhece as vitimas – repetiu – E entra nelas conhecendo segredos obscuros, que ninguém mais conheceria...

– Ira, Inveja – Crawford mantinha os olhos fixos em Graham – E luxúria, não é Will?

O moreninho ficou visivelmente desconfortável. Jimmy e Brian se entreolharam diante da nova informação. Luxúria? Ainda não sabiam de uma nova vítima.

– Eu... – o rapaz começou a sentir-se acuado. Tinha noção de como pareceria estranho dizer que podia “prever” uma das ações do assassino. Não era exatamente isso, não como um vidente de quinta categoria. Era apenas... um nível de sintonia tão grande que permitia pensar um pouco além. Ele mergulhara tão profundo que trouxera aquilo consigo, impregnado em si a tal ponto de confundir-se e tratar como algo seu. Por pouco tempo, lógico. Apenas pelo tempo da razão voltar. A questão era que, cada vez mais, tal razão demorava a vir – Jack...

– Como sabia disso, Will?

– Eu não...

– Por que “luxúria”? – Jack aproximou-se, fazendo o rapaz recuar. Os outros dois agentes prestaram atenção na cena – Por que, Will?

O moreninho engoliu em seco. Encostou-se na parede, tanto para escapar da proximidade de Crawford quanto para ter algum apoio. Estava difícil pensar em algo que fizesse sentido. Não queria arriscar um palpite acreditando que ainda podia pensar como o assassino. Não podia pensar que carregava algo de um monstro em si.

– Will... como ele sabia?

– Por que... – os olhos verdes voltaram-se para o corpo de Joyce Brannon. As mãos de Zeller pairavam avermelhadas, parecendo flutuar sobre o corte que dividia o osso esterno, prestes a mergulhar novamente na carne sem vida.

– O assassino sabia... – sussurrou – Por que eles disseram.

Jack manteve o silêncio, sentindo que estavam em um ponto importante. Uma palavra sua poderia destruir o insight que Will estava tendo. Mesmo Zeller e Price, geralmente céticos, acompanhavam com interesse predatório.

Graham engoliu em seco. As idéias pararam de girar em sua mente e se alinharam, apontando em uma única direção.

– As vítimas contaram seus segredos mais íntimos. Eles confiavam no assassino. Eles...

Parou de falar e encolheu-se, parecendo subitamente exausto. Jack não se apiedou. Estavam próximos demais para que deixasse Graham fugir do confronto.

– Eles o quê, Will? – pressionou em um tom de voz de comando. Adiantou-se mais um passo.

O moreninho levou a mão ao peito e segurou a frente da camisa. A outra mão, trêmula, foi até os óculos e os tirou da face. A ameaça de uma dor de cabeças daquelas o fez apertar os olhos com força. Ele tinha consciência do que estava prestes a dizer. E de como aquilo soaria...

– Eu... gostaria de falar com o doutor Lecter... – sussurrou tentando desviar a atenção.

– Will, como o assassino sabia? O que eles fizeram...? – o agente não permitiu que seu jovem consultor escapasse da resposta.

E o rapaz deu-se por vencido. Deixou os ombros caírem e voltou a colocar os óculos, atrevendo-se a fitar Crawford direto nos olhos, implorando silenciosamente para que não traíssem seu estado de espírito deplorável.

– Ele sabia por que... – hesitou breves segundos antes de continuar – Por que as vitimas confiavam nele para contar o segredo mais íntimo. As vitimas... confessaram.

Zeller praguejou. Crawford levou as mãos às têmporas e massageou de leve. Porém quem revelou a surpresa e incredulidade de todos foi Brian.

– Você está dizendo – afirmou em um tom de voz alto e claro, debochando do jovem consultor – que o assassino é um _padre_?!

continua...


End file.
